


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Tracy TV”

by countessofsnark



Series: TAG Drabbles [11]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianScott is a Star Wars fan, John is a Trekkie. They constantly argue over which show is better. Virgil quietly watches Mythbusters a lot and tries not to get involved in his older brothers’ quarrels. Gordon and Alan are Whovians and really couldn’t care less





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Tracy TV”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _Scott is a Star Wars fan, John is a Trekkie. They constantly argue over which show is better. Virgil quietly watches Mythbusters a lot and tries not to get involved in his older brothers’ quarrels. Gordon and Alan are Whovians and really couldn’t care less_

**Scott & John**

One of the oldest geek wars known to human culture is also being fought inside the secluded home of Tracy Island. Scott grew up watching the adventures of Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, desperately wanting to be as talented as Luke in his X-Wing fighter. John, meanwhile, is living the Trekkie dream up on Thunderbird 5. With its gravity ring, and shiny interiors, it kind of resembles the famous USS Enterprise. 

But whenever the topic of either fandom is raised, it’s set phasers to stun and light sabers ready – while the rest of the family looks on in puzzled amusement.

 

**Alan & Gordon**

Although their hobbies and interests tend to vary, there is one thing that unites the tinies – other than boyish mischief and a penchant for torturing Virgil – and that is their love for Doctor Who. They requested that Brains try and fashion them a sonic screwdriver of sorts and have both begun to treat their Thunderbirds the way the Doctor treats his TARDIS, talking to them and stroking random parts, as if to a living creature. 

The elder Tracy’s let them go ahead – they’re convinced of the fact that the tinies will grow out of that strange habit at some point. 

**Virgil**

Sometimes it’s good not to have to share or quibble about a fandom. Virgil usually ignores his older brother’s fandom feud in order to focus on the Discovery Channel staple, Mythbusters. He will never grow tired of watching the Mythbusters crew, led by Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage, blowing stuff up in the name of curiosity and science. His inner engineer loves to bet on the busted-or-confirmed conundrum that’s at the heart of every experiment. 

And best of all, he has the comfy couch all to himself. Peace and quiet and science – the perfect ingredients for a relaxing TV evening.


End file.
